


First Meeting

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Universe, Gen, Jane and Dustin first meeting, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Jane is running in the forest so Papa's men won't catch her.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 8





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rencontre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629959) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> First day of the calendar

Eleven was running as fast as she could in those unknown woods, trying to run away from the armed men that Papa sent after her. If they caught her, they would kill her immediately and if they wouldn't kill her, they would bring hey back and she knew that Papa would punish her. She didn't want to go back, it was out of question. She was terrified by the monster and the portal she had opened was already too many portals. At least maybe, killing the nice man who had offer her chips would slow them. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but if she had no other choices, she wouldn't hesitate. She didn't want them to bring her back, not with the monster, not with Papa.

The rain was falling so hard on her and around her that her bare feet slipped on the on the ground and sank on the mud. She didn't like feeling her own body beeing wet like that, it wasn't a good thing. Even if she didn't really know what it was, she knew she could fear a cold or an influenza because of the risks of dying because of those.

She was missing the man who gave her chips a little. He had a deep voice and she woud have liked to appreciate his company a little more.

Her feet slipped on the mud and she fell on ground, making a little sound of pain. It took her a little moment to go back on her feet, drying the tears on her eyes. It was at this moment she saw a little flash of light. She started to panicked when she heard a voice who was too youn to be the voice of one ot the armed men. She stayed still, too scared to act, and soon saw appear in front of her a boy of her age who was pushing a bike with one of his hand, holding a radio on the other hand.

She couldn't see well what he was looking like. The flash was luminous enough to blind her and make a hugh shadow on the boy, it was dark and rainning so much but she could discern he was wearing a hat, had curly hair and was a little fat.

She tighten her arms around herself, having no idea what was the good way to act, trying to fix the boy even if the flash was hurting her eyes while he was putting the radio to his mouth to talk to someone who she couldn't hear well the voice.

“I found someone! … No, it's not Will, I think it's a girl, she seems lost and scared! … I'm bringing her who? … At Mike's, okay! Over!”

He put down the antenna of his radio and got close to Eleven, slowly to not make her run away. He reach out his hand to her to invit her to follow him and after an hesitation, she accepted to take it and to follow him. He put off his jacket and cap and put them on her before put her on the bike, pushing it as fast as he could on the side of the road.

He asked her what was her nam but she didn't answer, her hands hooked on him, highly shaking. He didn't seems to be bother because he told her on a strong voice his name was Dustin.

She had no idea who he was but he didn't seem to be a bad person. She looked at him with attention, trying to learn more about him just by it. There was low chances she whould learn anything this way but she could at least learn how he seemed to react by being watched.

Eleven liked this boy well. She hoped he wouldn't be kill by Papa's armed men. The best way to protect him was still to warn him about it when they would arrived wherever that boy wanted to took her.


End file.
